DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract): Concepts about the body interior held by children with chronic conditions are known to be associated with their ability to cope with their disease, adhere to therapeutic regimens, and develop age- appropriate self-care behaviors.Yet, little is known as to how children with chronic conditions conceptualize their internal bodies or how these views differ from their nonaffected peers. Previous research suggests that they know less than their healthy peers, perseverate on the affected organs, and retain these misconceptions into adulthood. Moreover, such views appear to affect their self-concepts. Two preliminary studies conducted by this investigator support these findings that children with chronic conditions hold distorted views of their internal bodies. Specific aims of this study are to: 1) determine how healthy children and children with three different chronic conditions (congenital heart disease, diabetes, and cystic fibrosis) conceptualize their internal bodies; 2) describe the nature and strength of the relationship between healthy and affected children's conceptualizations of their internal bodies on the following variables: developmental level, condition attributes, and past health care experiences; and 3) describe the nature and strength among measures of children's concepts of their internal bodies; and 4) measures of their self- concepts. This prospective descriptive study will use a sample (N=200) of children aged 5-15 years from rural and metropolitan areas, and from 4 strata defined by chronic condition and including one comparison group. Subjects will participate in a test battery designed to measure their: 1) concepts of their body interior ("Inside-the-Body" Test, Body Parts Recognition Test), 2) developmental level (age, Kaufman Brief Intelligence Test), 3) visibility of their condition (Physical Appearance Related Teasing Scale), and self-concept and body image (Piers-Harris Children's Self-Concept Scale). Demographic information will be provided by parents and information about subjects' disease severity will be provided by their physicians and through chart review.Multivariate general linear models and canonical correlation analysis will be used to describe the relationships indicated in the specific aims. The long term goal of this study is that knowledge gleaned can be used in designing interventions that meet children's informational needs while simultaneously promoting healthy self-concepts.